


Inspiration

by wigglebox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wigglebox/pseuds/wigglebox
Summary: “The unexamined life is not worth living.”





	Inspiration

Tonight was _his_ night.

Dean boosted the laptop from the library, hid away in his ‘cave’, and settled back for some good ol’ fashioned stress relief.

Everyone else had gone to bed, and they were leaving tomorrow morning to Montana to meet up with Eileen and other hunters to wipe out some Wendigos. Cas had been sick the entire time they had their two week respite between cases. It was a recipe for frustration on Dean’s end. He abstained for as long as he could to make it all the better when Cas was better and they could get back to business, but with the new job that developed, Dean realized he had to take care of shit himself.

Laptop opened, Dean opened the web browser and immediately went to his go-to porn site. He hadn’t been to it in a year.

Dean debated on going to straight or gay porn. He didn’t really care, he’d be down for anything, but his dick just wasn’t speaking to him. It seemed to know that they were about to get the cheap imitation instead of the real deal they had all year. Still, Dean palmed himself, trying to kick start some sort of blood flow. The desire was there, but going it alone on the couch was just sad when only three weeks ago he was fucked so good and thoroughly, he barely could walk the next two days.

Eventually, Dean flipped through some tags on the gay porn side of things. Nothing was happening for him, until he starting looking at the homemade videos in the categories. Most were stupid jerk-off videos but when he started to dive deeper, he found some videos that stirred some interest. The response wasn’t so much because the videos were hot, but because it was giving him _ideas_.

Light bondage, non-bdsm edging, _machines --_

Where the hell would they get a machine.

Suddenly, the image of them somehow getting one of the contraptions and having it fuck Dean relentlessly while Cas watched d got him going. Finally.

Dean watched the machine video again, again, and one more time, picturing himself and Cas instead of the random pair. When would they use that? They’d have to get Sam out of the bunker that was for sure, just judging by the sound the bottom was making in the video. The other man was off camera most of the time, sometimes on camera giving the other guy a reassuring kiss. But, it was what he was saying that also sparked another flare of pleasure in Dean. It was dirty talk, and that was always a prize. Cas wasn’t that great at it in the beginning, but over the year, thankfully gained the confidence to get Dean going on just words alone.

The video repeated again and Dean was close to the edge, his brain spawning off other scenarios that could come about from toys, dirty talk, and maybe even a sex tape.

In a rush, Dean slammed the laptop down and worked himself faster, images and words swirling in his head as he shut his eyes, muttering to himself what he wanted to hear Cas say next time they were alone. He pretended it wasn’t his hand, wasn’t his couch --

Just as Dean was about to jump off the cliff, he heard the door open.

Like he was stabbed with a poker, Dean’s eyes flew open. His hand, however, wouldn’t move. Dean felt frozen to the couch. The wave inside him already was cresting, about to crash down. There was nothing he could do.

“Dean?” It was Cas and he sounded sleepy from his Nyquil cocktail from earlier.

That’s all it took for Dean, hearing the voice he had been trying to imagine for the past fifteen minutes. Thankfully, he didn’t have to be quiet. He rocked into his own hand, hearing himself make noises from the back of his throat. Wetness started to cool on his shirt, and Dean realized that he forgot to push it up so it didn’t get caught up in the aftermath.

Padded footsteps came closer and closer, and soon Cas appeared at the foot of the couch. His eyes were barely open, and his face was still slightly flushed from his weeks long fever. Dean wanted to get up, but his muscles were failing him.

“Were you touching yourself?” Cas asked, his voice surprisingly dark and challenging despite the hoarseness.

Dean could only lay back against the shallow arm at the other end of the couch, dick out in his hand and the bottom of his shirt a mess. He nodded.

Cas looked from Dean to the laptop, and then back to Dean, his face going from sleepy to ominous.

“What’s on the laptop?” Cas asked, keeping his voice low.

Dean didn’t say anything. He knew no matter what he said, Cas was going to take it, open it, and see the tab that Dean left open. In a way, Dean wanted him to see it.

Like predicted, Cas shuffled over to the couch and coffee table, grabbed the laptop, and flung it open. Dean closed his eyes as he heard the noises from the video float back over to him. It was somehow hotter not seeing the footage at all. His body tried to react, but it was too soon for him.

The video looped another time before he heard Cas tap a button to pause it. Opening his eyes, Dean saw Cas staring at him, eyebrows raised.

“What is this thing?” Cas asked, the edge to his voice gone. There was no game to play. Cas was genuinely confused.

“Something that I’m pretty sure I can either make, or buy for really cheap.” Dean responded, tucking himself back in to try and sit up. Cas took another look at the still image of the dildo all the way inside the man on the laptop, his expression growing more worried.

“Am I doing something wrong?”

The words were small, insecure, and something not at all that Dean was used to.

Sometimes, Dean forgot that Cas wasn’t always human, didn’t always do the things he did now. While Dean had decades of experience, Cas only had a year. Knowing the ins and outs of Heaven and Hell didn’t do much in the bedroom.

“Hey, no,” Dean started, shifting himself forward so he sat next to Cas, “I wasn’t watching this video because you’re doing anything wrong. That’s not what I was thinking about tonight.”

Dean took the laptop and opened it back up. Instead of turning the volume down, he increased it, filling the room with the dirty whispers and desperate whines. He turned his head so he was close to Cas’s ear.

“Imagine that’s me, and you’re the one off camera. Listen to what they sound like,” Dean paused while the long, drawn out moans mixed with the dirty talk, “Imagine we’re in a motel, and you need me to be quiet but I just can’t help myself. Imagine saying those things to me. Imagine how filthy this could get while you watch me completely lose it.”

Cas was staring at the screen, Dean pleased to see his expression growing less worried and more ravenous. Dean kept going as the man on the bed in the video was beginning to lose it himself.

“What if I was tied to the bed and I couldn’t do anything. I was completely at your mercy,” Dean could feel small tendrils of pleasure starting to seep back into him, “You get to decide when I’ve had enough. You get to decide what I can and can not do. Am I allowed to touch myself?”

Cas was starting to breathe heavier now, his cheeks growing hot not with fever but with desire.

“What would you say to me while I was like this? What would you do to make me go over the edge with you? Would you film me like this?”

Dean let the video play out as he let his mouth slide from behind Cas’s ear, to his jaw, and down to his neck. He could feel the other man’s radiating heat now.

The video ended, and Cas clicked out of the browser. Dean pulled back to see his expression, and was happy to find the worry and fear had been completely replaced by eagerness and raw hunger.

“That’s what I thought about tonight,” Dean finished. He was semi-hard again and he just wanted to get railed by Cas so bad. But --

Cas stifled a small cough into his hand. He was still climbing out of his bought with the flu.

“We can try this in a few weeks when we have time again,” Dean reassured Cas, making to get up from the couch. He was tired, and he knew Cas was too.

However, as Dean stood, Cas held him by the back of his shirt.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Cas demanded, the dark, carnal need returning back to his eyes, sickness be damned.

“To bed --” Dean was cut off by Cas shaking his head, and pointed to the cushion next to him.

“Get back on the couch. I want to watch you this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #98 on the mobile version of the smut prompt list, #87 on the destop version:
> 
> “Were you touching yourself?”
> 
> This one I wrote fast -- I had several ideas for it but eventually rolled with this one. It's a quick thing, but I still dig it !


End file.
